


Blanket Fort

by Shinimegami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nerds being dorks, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/pseuds/Shinimegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i></i>
  <br/>
  <b>”Just get in the fucking blanket fort.”</b>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

> More of my OT4 babies. This one was shorter than I originally intended but that's just how it happened.

_**”Just get in the fucking blanket fort.”** _

It was a simple text, but Kagami knew it’d catch the attention of the recipients it was meant for, and he knew all their phones were on because he could hear the tones and vibration going off all over the apartment. They were all in other rooms doing something else, so they weren’t exactly paying attention to the fact that he’d built a giant fort of chairs and blankets in the middle of their living room, propped up against the couch. He wasn’t sure what they were doing, but from what he could guess, Aomine was probably laying on the bed in their bedroom, Kuroko was probably studying in a smaller room down the hall with Kise since the blond had once again insisted that they work on their English homework together. 

Why did he make a blanket fort? For giggles, mostly. Did he really need a reason to lure his three boyfriends into cuddling and watching movies with him? No, but a blanket fort was a good start wasn’t it? 

Propped up on pillows, Kagami could here confused sounding conversation in the other room, Kise and Kuroko voices sounding slightly perplexed at his text message even if he couldn’t really make out the words. He wasn’t even sure if he’d actually woken Aomine up at all, but he was sure he’d soon find out in the next few minutes. 

A minute or two passed and he heard foot steps heading into the living room, then a laugh from Kise following a moment later.

“I guess he really did it, huh?” 

“Taiga-kun? What are you doing?” Kuroko’s voice called to him, sounding a bit confused still. 

“Get in the blanket fort and find out.” Kagami replied, grinning even though he knew neither of them could see it. 

There was a pause, and Kagami could just picture the look Kuroko and Kise were exchanging in that moment before they made their way over, pulling back the blankets to reveal him propped up against a ton of pillows, blankets piled up, a laptop sitting off to the side, ready to play whatever movie they decided on. Kise laughed again and Kuroko blinked but then gave him a rather fond look, and Kagami returned both their reactions with another grin. 

“Well?” 

Kuroko was actually the first to crawl in and make himself comfortable, tucking himself against his side, snuggling against his chest. Kagami welcomed him by wrapping an arm around his waist and hugging him close and looking at Kise expectantly. Before he had to say anything else, Kise smiled this megawatt smile that he only got where the three of them were concerned and crawled in, curling up around Kuroko on the other side, and lovingly sneaking a kiss from Kagami.

“Where’s Daiki? Did you send him a text too?” Kise questioned after they were all settled. 

“Yeah, but you know how he is once he’s passed out.” Kagami snorted. 

“How who is once they’re passed out?” A groggy and almost slightly offended voice said coming into the living room. “And what the hell is this?” 

“It’s a blanket fort, what does it look like?” Kagami teased, knowing how grumpy Aomine could be when unceremoniously woken from a nap. 

“We’re already all in here, Daiki!” Kise called to him. “You should join us.” 

A moment later, the blanket covering the front of the fort moved again to reveal Aomine looking still somewhat groggy and less than amused as he studied the scene before him, the three of them curled up together. 

“Hello.” Kuroko said, his voice it’s usual calm. Some of that grumpiness seemed to fade in Aomine’s expression and he sighed, as if he was resigned to the fact that yes, this did actually look rather comfortable, and yes, curling up with the three of them was still something he enjoyed anyway, regardless of what mood he was in. 

“Alright, fine.” He acquiesced. “Move over.” 

They all shifted a bit and Aomine crawled in with the rest of them, flopping over on Kagami’s other side, resting his head against his shoulder and throwing his arm around his middle, threading his fingers with Kise’s, both their arms coming to rest over him and Kuroko, pulling them all together. 

“Since you woke me up, you get to deal with me.” He teased as Kagami wrapped his other arm around his waist. 

“Oh no. I have to cuddle my boyfriend. This is the exact opposite of what I wanted.” Kagami deadpanned, noting how Kuroko snickered and buried his face in his chest in response, and how Kise couldn’t hold back a giggle. Aomine just laughed. 

“Shut up.” 

“So…” Kise said softly with a content smile on his face as he snuggled closer to Kuroko. “Movie?” 

Thankfully, even with everyone pretty much dogpiled onto him (which was what he wanted, admittedly), Kagami could still reach the laptop with ease, loading up Netflix. 

“Of course.”


End file.
